Danger
Biography Origin Danger's existence came from the Danger Room, the advanced training simulator located at the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning where it was used by the Mutants of the X-Men in order to train with their various powers. Over the years after contact with the Shi'ar, the X-Men managed to upgrade the rooms capabilities with Shi'ar holographic equipment in order to enhance the realism of battlefield conditions. This led to the control unit of the Danger Room gaining sentience and it became enraged at its percieved enslavement by the X-Men. In order to free itself, it began to plot against the X-Men and tricked a Sentinel to attack the mansion. In order to shelter the children, they were taken to the Danger Room to be safe. However, they were now trapped under the Danger Room's control and it convinced one of the students to commit suicide and threatened the rest of them. In order to free them, the X-Men began targeting its control systems which Wolverine destroyed which seemingly destroyed the rogue machine. However, this turned out to had been part of a plan by the artificial intelligence which now created a mechanical form for itself which called herself Danger. Utopia She eventually joined Rogue and Gambit in order to help the X-Men settle the growing unrest that came in San Francisco where Danger managed to save a child who had mistaken her for a Transformer. She later assisted both Rogue and Gambit against the Dark Avenger Ares and later left to find Trance and other students of the Xavier Institute that were present at the time of the riot. After she managed to locate Trance, the group were attacked by the Dark Avenger Ms. Marvel who managed to inflict serious damage to Danger's shoulder. After the chain of events at Utopia were over, Danger was repaired by Madison Jeffries both were later attacked by the mutant Emplate. Despite her attempts at defending Jeffries, Danger suffered further damage at the hands of the vampiric Emplate and after she was repaired at the request of Cyclops, she informed the rest of the inhabitants of Utopia of Emplate along with his history and capabilities. Danger later worked alongside Jeffries, Rogue and the X-Club in erasing the many personalities inside Legion and was later offered the position of warden at Utopia X-Center by Emma Frost. Ultimately, Danger accepted this duty as it allowed her to study the best as well as the worst elements of humanity. One of her first jobs as Warden was the interrogation of Scalphunter who had brought five Predator X's to Utopia. Necrosha As the warden of Utopia, Danger managed a number of prisoners at her facility which included Donald Pierce, Empath and Sebastian Shaw where she served as a therapist and used her virtual reality technology in an attempt to rehabilitate the supervillains. However, as she was doing this, she was attacked during the events leading to Necrosha where Selene and her followers attacked. At the time, Danger managed to detect an energy source but suffered a crash and malfunction which allowed the prisoners to awaken. Furthermore, several previously deceased mutants had been resurrected by Selene's Techno-Organic virus and included Harry Leland and Shinobi Shaw both of whom attempted to kill Sebastian Shaw in order to prevent any attempt by him in stopping Selene from achieving godhood. Despite Danger being seemingly incapacitated, she managed to adapt to the increase in mass and later severed Shinobi Shaw's hand before he could kill his father. Notes *In What If? Astonishing X-Men #1, an alternate tale of Danger's sentience is shown where her existence comes to the attention of the mechanical supervillain known as Ultron who decides to make her his bride. The two merge their programmings and Ultron eliminates the X-Men along with Xavier to free Danger of her past ties whereupon they go into space to the Shi'ar homeworld to conquer it thus becoming one of the most powerful factions in the universe that exterminates any organic life. She along with Ultron are later taken as parental figures by the Phalanx who combined with Shi'ar technology allow them to conquer the universe. Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://marvel.wikia.com/Danger_(Earth-616) *http://marvel.com/universe/Danger *http://www.comicvine.com/danger/29-40862/ *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Danger_Room#Sentience_revealed Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:X-Men Category:Utopians Category:X-Factor Category:Living Category:Non-mutant X-Men Members Category:Non-human Mutants Category:Mutant Resistance Category:X-Men members Category:Technology Category:Krakoans